


不说

by alemonfish



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemonfish/pseuds/alemonfish
Summary: 你说，一个人要是喜欢上一个不可能的人的话，那还有继续喜欢的必要吗？
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Lee Jaijin, Lee Jaijin/Kim Jaeduck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现实背景

来到汉城做了练习生后，我和宰镇一同住在公司安排的宿舍。一般来说，晚上回了宿舍基本都是倒头就睡的状态，谁都没力气多唠。  
宰镇翻来覆去睡不着的那次，我也没睡着。我们两个直挺挺躺在逼仄宿舍里各自窄小的床上，瞪眼盯着天花板发呆。然后没缘由地，他开始跟我唠，整整扯了半小时闲篇才切入正题。  
他说，在德啊。你说，一个人，要是喜欢上一个不可能的人的话，那还，那还有继续喜欢的必要吗？  
真是个高深的问题。

“不可能的人？”我问，“你喜欢上谁了？”  
“没有啊，就是问问。”  
很显然，这是个不走心的答案。  
虽然宰镇不愿告诉我，但我也能猜出个八九分。以我这么多年来对他的了解，以我敏锐的观察力。  
我们所在的团体叫做SECHSKIES，是德文水晶的意思。当然了，做练习生那会儿还没有姓名，名字是临上出道舞台前哥儿几个现想的。  
比起我们，宰镇是后来加入的。  
一开始，我们在排练室里日复一日地拉筋，做体能训练，宰镇作为伴舞和我们一起练习。不得不说，宰镇对于舞蹈是真的很有天赋，这一点，即便对于那时候年轻气盛、谁也不服谁的我们来说也是必须要承认的事实。  
我们的日常除了练习舞蹈，还要进行声乐训练，舞伴往往先于我们学会舞蹈部分，然后再跟我们一起一遍遍磨合练习。舞蹈老师脾气臭要求严，拿个小棍儿指指点点，哪个跳错了、动作不到位了全员都要挨骂，托志源哥的福也止步于挨骂。后来老师渐渐换了路数，开始罚我们加练，怎么看怎么像是要一雪之前折棍之耻。  
宰镇原先是不跟我们混一起的。那时候流行长刘海，中分头，他眼睛好大，双眼皮又宽又深，不笑的时候显得又冷又凶。他总是不笑，没人敢去招惹他。  
也可能是看我们被罚得太惨了，有一次他背着老师主动给我们开小灶，小老师一样为我们一一纠正动作。小灶只有零次和无数次，一来二去的，宰镇渐渐跟队员们熟稔起来。我们开始一起搭伙吃中饭，去便利店的时候也拖他一起，然后买了零食回来大家一起吃。  
或许是因为努力，亦或是别的例如外形上的原因，总之之后的一天，宰镇也加入了我们。  
水晶成军之前，我们被拉到公司全体高层面前汇报练习成果。除了一开始挖掘我们的朱诺，加上舞蹈老师和声乐老师，余下的都是些陌生面孔。这些陌生的，却掌握着我们生杀大权的高层们坐成几排，板着脸，在我们跳完几首指定舞曲后窃窃私语了几句，要求我们各自展示唱歌和跳舞实力。  
志源哥打头阵。他是我们之中最大的，是我们的预备队长。那时候虽然还没有定下队长是谁，但似乎大家都一致默认就是志源哥了。leader志源哥，我们几个私底下都这么叫过，除了宰镇。我猜他肯定是因为不服气。  
志源哥跳舞的时候，宰镇只是在旁抱着胳膊看着，一脸淡然的样子。然后志源哥歇了口气开始唱歌。  
“昨天是爱情，今天是离别，我笑着流泪。  
然而我之所以如此悲伤的哭泣，是因为明日来袭的思念啊。”  
谁都没想到，平时嘴上挂着yoyoyo，韩文英文rap ra得飞起的志源哥会挑一首大众情歌来唱。  
一小段后，宰镇看着志源哥的眼神好像变了。  
17岁的孩子情窦初开，宰镇会喜欢志源哥这件事虽然并不奇怪，但在那天晚上确认到这一点，对我而言或多或少还是有些突然了。明明前几天还在为一盒便当冷战，不肯互让一步，又有谁能想到在战争的背后还埋藏着一段不为人知的情感故事呢。  
我洞察到了宰镇的秘密，一个不能说的，宰镇不愿让别人察觉到的秘密。

那个夜晚，包括往后的日子，关于这件事情，宰镇没再跟我多说些什么。  
第二天我们还是老样子，迷迷糊糊起床，挤在一起飞速洗漱过后，等待保姆车来载我们奔赴一个又一个通告。  
一切的一切都与从前没什么两样。  
水院刚上车便凑去宰镇身旁，抱着宰镇打瞌睡，宰镇就任由他抱着，被捏肚子肉搞醒了也不恼。  
志源哥总是最后一个上车的，车门哗啦一下拉开，惊醒一车人。  
“啊，不好意思了大家，请继续睡吧。”  
这是头一年志源哥的固定开场白。  
我偷偷看向宰镇，宰镇并没有什么特别的反应。我又去瞄志源哥，志源哥陷在车座里，将帽檐拉低又重新拉高。  
“哦？”  
我摆摆手，慌忙收回视线，心虚得像偷了东西的贼。不由得在心里默默感叹，宰镇真是掩饰感情的一把好手，换做是我，八成一早就露馅了。  
我的脑海里又蹦出来昨天晚上宰镇问我的问题。我思来想去，觉得这可真是个没什么意义的问题。如果连喜欢都要畏手畏脚的话，那可真没意思。  
这一点我想得很明白，我想告诉他，但是我不能。

可是，为什么宰镇会认为志源哥是一个不可能的人呢？  
我心想，总不能是因为宰镇来自釜山的关系吧。  
说来也好笑，我和宰镇明明都来自釜山，带着浓重釜山口音的却只有我一个。每当我讲话的时候，总有人来不及反应，这时候他们就会笑我。而宰镇就没有这种困扰，真不公平。  
浓郁的釜山风味阻挡不了我讲话的热情与勇气，那时候的我可真是个何时何地话都很多的人。  
宰镇跟我不一样。他的话很少，总是沉默。上节目的时候总爱站去边边角角，要么就躲去后排，很少愿意主动展示自己。  
宰镇并不是那样一个不自信的人，我坚信他只是在害羞。  
  
“干嘛这么害羞啦，宰镇你也多说两句话嘛，粉丝们都想听你说说话。”  
“啊，是这样吗。”宰镇闭着眼睛，双手抱头，倒挂在晾满了床单被罩的铁杆上。  
不知从何时起，公司顶层的阳台成了他的秘密花园，放饭或者休息时，找不到他人的时候多半就在这里了。  
床单和被罩随风扬起，又轻轻落下，光影在宰镇身上交替开来，忽明忽暗。宰镇倒挂在那里，活像只挂在万花筒里的蝙蝠。  
我学着他的样子也去做一只蝙蝠，却发现颠倒的世界既不好玩也不奇妙，只有血液直冲脑门带来的不适感和眩晕感，除了难受还是难受。我赶紧翻下来，扶着杆子缓了好一会儿。  
“宰镇啊，你挂这么久都不晕的吗？”我问他。  
宰镇睁开眼睛看着我，说晕啊，但是我挺喜欢这种感觉的。  
“哦呵呵呵是吗……”我干笑几声，实在找不出别的话来答。  
宰镇不理会我的无语，从杆上翻下来又翻坐上去，暖风将他过长的、没有上定型水的刘海吹得乱七八糟，盖住他的眼睛，他随手向后捋一捋，露出被藏起来的额头和远眺的目光。  
我也翻去杆子上，顺着他的视线去眺望天空。  
啊，天好蓝，云好白，阳光真的好刺眼。屁股也真的真的好硌得慌。  
我真想问问他是什么时候练就出如此扎实的定力的，但我也知道，这点小痛丝毫影响不了宰镇的好兴致。宰镇就是这样的，太容易陷入自己的世界。  
他仰起脸，深吸了一口带着肥皂香味儿的风，于是化身为一颗晶莹的肥皂泡，闪着七彩的光带奔向那片广阔无垠的蓝。  
“宰镇喜欢蓝色吗？”我问。  
他嗯了一声，说，蓝色是透明的。  
“透明的？”  
“对。”  
宰镇再次给出了肯定的答案。  
“蓝色很漂亮。想把头发染成蓝色，一定要染。”

后来，宰镇真的将头发染成了蓝色，在我们拍摄《Seventeen》的时候。  
我和志源哥在里屋做挑染，宰镇顶着一头扎眼的蓝色晃悠进来，身手矫健地一矮身，猫腰溜到志源哥椅子后面，蹲下来，示意我不要讲话。我摆摆手，跟他上下左右地比划志源哥睡觉呢，于是他伸出一只手将人拍醒，然后蹭地蹿起来，亮出他那颗蓝色的脑袋。  
志源哥果然被吓到，嘴里叽里咕噜地骂他。宰镇后退一步，笑嘻嘻地闪到我身后，自顾自地对着镜子拨弄他蓝盈盈的头发。  
“唉，怎么是这种蓝啊。”他盯着镜子左右端详，解开手腕上缠着的发带套在头上。  
“拍摄的时候我也戴发带吧。”  
“呀，不是开玩笑的，就这蓝头发真的能播吗？不会给打上马赛克吗？”  
“哥想什么呢，这是电影啊，怎么会给电影打马赛克呢。”  
志源哥没再多说什么，只是“呀……”地这么感叹着。水院染好头发也过来打招呼，志源哥看着金毛水院，面部逐渐僵硬，呀得更厉害了。  
“好看吗？”宰镇问。  
“呃，蓝色嗯……挺特别的。”我含含糊糊地答了，志源哥却直说，不怎么好看。  
“搞笑了，我问的是水院的头发。”  
“嗯，我说的是你的。”  
......  
果然，论吵架，没人吵得过志源哥。  
宰镇气得扭头就走。  
  
除了志源哥，大家好像都喜欢宰镇的蓝头发。  
片场摄影师像见到什么珍稀物种一样到处抓着宰镇拍照，宰镇顺遂地摆了好几个pose，在每一张相片里留下他蓝色的头发和亮晶晶的眼睛。水院也挺喜欢，胶布一样黏着宰镇，拨弄他的耳环和蓝发，仿佛能从中获取无限快乐。  
他俩的戏份不多，九成九都是跟对方的对手戏。  
宰镇饰演的是一名戴着夸张耳环的严格的舞蹈队队长，这让我想起了以前在quicksliver跳舞的日子。那时候，宰镇担任着quicksliver的队长，我们一起跳最流行的机械舞和折舞，一起叱咤釜山，之后一起来汉城追梦。说起来，舞蹈还是宰镇领我进的门。  
同是队长，宰镇的脾气可比他饰演的角色好得多，这一点除了我之外要数水院最清楚。同是负责团内编舞，这小子好跟宰镇学，见了我就跟耗子见了猫似的蔫得不行。  
也是，赖我，釜山口音听着是凶了那么点，可那并不是我的本意，我也是很温柔的嗷。  
拍摄间隙，群演们拿宰镇是不是本色出演来逗闷子，宰镇笑笑不说话。水院的手终于舍得从宰镇耳环上拿下来，扒着宰镇的肩膀连说好几个不是的。  
“宰镇哥很温柔的，教我们跳舞的时候特别耐心，也不会发脾气呢。反而是在德哥比较凶......”  
嚯，敢情我才应该出演这个暴躁的舞蹈队队长。

我饰演的是一名机车青年，稍微有点不良。和志源哥的对手戏很多，几乎每天都泡在一起拍摄。那时候我总是想，要是能跟宰镇互换角色就好了，这样宰镇肯定开心，于是每天晚上睡觉之前，我开始主动跟宰镇唠嗑，说说拍摄的事，顺便讲讲志源哥。  
我说着，说得口干舌燥，宰镇就那么默默听着，看不出有多想听，也看不出有多欢喜。一次他将我打断，说，其实没必要这样，在德啊。  
我半句话卡在喉咙里，脑子里九转十八弯，不知道宰镇指的是哪个没必要。  
他打了个呵欠接着说，其实你这每天讲的都差不多，没必要事无巨细吧，挑重点就行。  
我使劲咽了口唾沫，松了口气。  
嗐，我可真啰嗦。


	2. Chapter 2

宰镇的蓝发并没有保留很长时间，拍摄结束后没过多久便又重新染回了黑色，到我们演唱会前夕又被他染成红色，是日落时分燃烧在天边的火烧云那种渐变橙红。  
演唱会开始前例行拜神上香，哥几个虔诚地拜了，拜完后又你推我搡玩闹起来。经纪人当着众人的面呵斥我们没个正形，始作俑者志源哥低着头偷偷笑，又掐了一把水院的腰。  
不知为什么，宰镇在这场演唱会上好像特别开心，如同他火红的头发一般，整个人都飞扬起来。跳品生品死的时候与志源哥换了part，粗着嗓子模仿志源哥的嗓音和唱法。灯光熄灭后，我看到志源哥朝宰镇龇起兔牙。  
与大多数商演不同，演唱会带来的兴奋感是双向的。我们用台上百分之百的激情收获饭们百分之二百的爱，然后再更热烈地反馈回去。他们高呼我们的名字，自发地合唱，送给我们一整个体育馆的黄色海洋。原来我们真的是在造梦，一个声势浩大、坦诚无畏的梦。  
演唱会结束后，我们抱在一起转圈大叫，兴奋劲儿直到上了车都没过。经纪人少有的没嫌我们叽叽喳喳吵得他头疼，等我们讨论得差不多了，他宣布说，咱今天先不回家了。  
“就去吃个饭，不是什么坏事。”他说。  
“是庆功宴吗，今晚就办吗权哲哥？”  
“不是那个，是跟主办方，还有一些赞助商们一起。”  
大家忽然就都不说话了。  
那是我们第一次遇到这种事，迷茫与无措充斥在狭小车内的每一个角落里，沉默包裹着它们，也包裹着我们。  
第一个打破沉默的如同第一个吃螃蟹的人一样，都是勇士。这个勇士总是志源哥。  
“没什么可担心的，对吧，哥？”  
志源哥绷直着腰杆向前凑凑，权哲哥嗯了一句，说没什么可担心的，然后志源哥扭过头来跟我们锤锤胸脯，说没事儿，咱还有权哲哥罩着呢。  
哪能罩得过来呢，用脚后跟想想也知道。  
主办方、赞助商，连同一些个业内不知道哪个单位的前辈，个个都是大佬，个个都是爹，哪个都得罪不起。权哲哥嘴皮子上下翻飞，场面话说起来好像永远没有尽头似的，跟志源哥两个一唱一和。权哲哥一努嘴，志源哥端了杯子站起来，说要给各位代表、部长大人们敬个酒，感谢前辈们的支持与厚爱。大家见状忙抓起杯子紧跟着起身，半面桌子刷拉立起一片人。  
“敬酒的话，杯子里得有酒才行呢。你说是不是这个道理啊志源君？”  
“啊，没错。”志源哥一拍脑门，换了新杯子倒上酒。  
“那由我代表弟弟们，给前辈们敬个酒吧。”  
“呀，不是，我说你们几个这么轻易就被代表了吗？在德君？”  
我咧咧嘴，笑得极为尴尬。  
为了躲避代表审视的目光，我将视线转移去了正端着的杯子上面。  
杯子里装的是碳酸饮料，气泡不断地挣脱杯壁猛劲向上蹿，好像那种养在水箱里的一条条小鱼苗一样倍儿有冲头。我端着杯子的手酸得厉害，好像是翻跟斗的时候怼到了。我开始祈祷代表能够发发慈悲放过我们，好早日解救我的手腕脱离苦海。  
志源哥讪笑两声，说弟弟们都还没成年呢吗这不是，未成年人哪能让喝酒嘛，代表大人一定能理解的对不对。  
事实证明，撒娇这招只在队内好使，那几位老油条根本不吃这套。  
“那可怎么办呢，这样一来，志源君就要连同弟弟们的那份一起喝掉了，对吧？”  
我突然想起宰镇曾对我说过的，大人都很坏。我当时不解，问他为什么这么觉得，宰镇没有说明原因，只是说，有的大人为了达到目的的一些所作所为真的很令人不齿。而今天似乎印证了这一点。  
我看见志源哥涨红了脸，说是啊，得这样才行呢。我又听见我们之中有个声音接过志源哥的话茬，“那个，我觉得，我啊，我也可以帮志源哥分担一点来着。”  
“啊，你是那个……你叫什么名字来着？”  
“李宰镇，我叫李宰镇。”  
是宰镇。  
他们哈哈大笑，“我们宰...什么？噢！宰镇君，刚刚不是还没成年呢吗，现在，这么快，就成年了吗?”  
“前两天刚过了生日呢。因为在准备演唱会，所以还没来得及跟大家一起庆祝。是志源哥忘了呢。”  
宰镇翘着唇角，看上去温良又真诚。代表没再继续为难我们，打趣了几句“还有没有人要成年了”之类的话后，终于的终于，这事儿就这么翻篇了，我的手腕终于得以从酸痛中解救出来，屁股如愿落回板凳上。整场饭局依旧没我们什么事，水深火热中的只有志源哥和宰镇，俩人都给喝得够呛。  
酒过三巡，宰镇去了洗手间，好半天也不见人出来。我担心他可别晕在里面，于是也借口上厕所去寻他。  
洗手间里找不见人，我心想，坏了，可别真是喝晕头给走丢了。于是我开始挨个包间探头，寻找一颗红色的脑袋。  
人是在门口石阶上找到的。橙红色的头发，宽大的白色连帽衫，夜里显眼又孤单的存在。  
“怎么跑这来了？”  
我在他旁边坐下来，扣上兜帽，也为他扣上。  
“啊，是在德啊。”  
宰镇看我的眼神有点迷离，聚焦了一会才能定神，我觉得他有点醉了。  
“唉，不戴帽子行吗，感觉酒精咻咻咻地正在头皮蒸发呢，戴帽子太闷了。”  
“还是戴着点吧，你这头发太显眼了，万一周围趴个记者什么的就惨了。”我说。  
宰镇点点头，蔫头巴脑地伸伸胳膊伸伸腿。他这个样子我还是第一次见，感觉跟平时稍微有点不一样。  
我问他晕不，他说有点，我突然想逗逗他，一不留神，釜山味就从嘴巴里溜出来。  
“你说你，搁里面还生龙活虎呢，咋出来就蔫巴了呢？”  
他撅撅嘴巴，说喝的时候还行，现在感觉劲儿有点上来了。  
奥，原来是坐这醒酒呢。  
“你今天是第一次喝酒不？”我问。他缓慢地点头。我说哇噻那你量还挺大，第一次就能整这么多。  
“其实有个秘诀。”宰镇神秘兮兮地朝我勾勾手指，我凑过去，他混杂着酒味的鼻息喷在我的耳朵上，痒痒的，又有一点舒服。  
他说，去吐就好了。  
我一琢磨，奥，敢情刚刚是吐去了。  
我突然气不打一处来，埋怨他一开始就不该出头，怎么滴，上赶着去拼酒啊。  
“我帮着多喝一点，志源哥不就少喝一点吗。”  
理不直气也状这语气也是像极了志源哥。我一拍大腿，说我就寻思有哪块儿不对劲！前几天过生日的明明是志源哥，你生日不还有一个月呢吗。咋回事儿啊，还整个偷梁换柱啊。  
“不然怎么办，总不能见死不救让志源哥一个人顶着吧，哥又不是超人。”  
宰镇话说急了，冷不丁打了个嗝，自己给自己逗笑了。他语气软下来，笑嘻嘻地说，干嘛那么激动嘛，反正就差一个月啦。  
“那回去我也帮着你们喝点儿，反正我也快了。”  
他说那不成，你现在可是正儿八经的未成年人。  
我气得直翻白眼，骂他只许州官放火不许百姓点灯。  
“唉，能跑一个是一个呗，不说这事了。”宰镇稍微坐直了点，来回地去搓后腰，我以为他冷，于是往他身边凑近些。他仰起脸来又去看天，说星星好多啊。  
我不知道宰镇到底有多么喜欢天空，只知道每次他望向天空时，眼睛里都闪着光。月光洒在他偷偷跑出兜帽外的，自由的红色发丝上，兜帽遮不住它们，星星落在上面，也落在他的眼睛里。  
“回去吧。”宰镇朝我挤挤眼睛，“回去再吃点。”

回到宿舍的时候已经很晚了，我洗漱完毕，敦促宰镇快去洗。宰镇却说不想洗了。  
他递给我一个袋子，袋子里装着几贴膏药。我有点惊喜，问他是怎么知道我手腕扭了的？  
宰镇反应了一会，拆开一包说要帮我贴，贴好后实诚地告诉我其实他不知道，他是给他自己的。  
他趴下来，掀开衣服，我看到在他的后腰上次拉伤的地方又肿起一块。我轻轻触碰那里，肿块是热的，硬的。  
我突然难过起来，问他疼不疼，他说，还好啦，不怎么疼的。我手下一使劲，他哎呦一声叫出来。  
“别闹！赶紧贴，贴完睡觉了。”  
我没再说话，专心贴膏药。话很少的宰镇突然变成了小话痨，他说，在德啊不用担心的，没啥事，我就是在台上疯过头了。睡一觉，养个一两天就好了啊。  
“志源哥知道吗？”  
“志源哥为什么要知道？”他奇怪道。  
“就，你还给他挡酒了呢，怎么就不能知道。”  
宰镇笑，“什么啊，你可不许告诉他啊，就当这是咱俩的秘密。”  
听他这么说，我心里更难受了，抱着被子背过身去，差点掉金豆子，也不知道憋屈个什么劲，可能是因为感性吧。小时候家里人常说我，男孩子这么爱哭的话是要被笑话的，我不想被别人笑话，一点也不想，于是我把感性小心地藏起来，尽量克制流眼泪的冲动。  
可藏着藏着，大家好像就都知道了。上节目的时候，主持人问谁是JEKKI里最爱哭的孩子，大家不约而同地指向我，然后整个大韩民国都知道了。  
后来，我愈发觉得爱哭其实没什么，眼泪只是一种情感的表达，并不是软弱的象征，釜山男子汉和感性的爱哭鬼之间并不冲突。  
但宰镇和我不一样，是不怎么哭的，尽管他也是感性的。  
我曾见过他腰伤最重，却不得不强撑着上台表演时的难堪与无力，也见过他在夜里辗转反侧不得眠时压抑的痛楚，他是痛的、累的、难过的，却从来都不是脆弱的、狼狈的，仿似一个天生的战士和乐天派。可时不时的，我总能窥见他灵魂中的那片蓝色。无论他将头发折腾成什么颜色，或是裹上哪种颜色的外套，留在我脑海里的我的宰镇，始终是蓝色的。  
我懂他为什么这样，但明明，也可以不必这样。  
“其实你可以依赖我的。”我转过身去对他说，“宰镇啊，你可以依赖我的。”  
他向我投来怪异的一瞥。  
“真的，真的可以的！”  
“可是为什么？为什么我要依赖别人呢？”  
我不理会他的发问，自顾自地继续说了很多。  
“有事不要总是闷在心里，什么都不说，酒喝多了也不用硬撑着。你可以靠在我身上，也可以悄悄把酒混到我的饮料里，我不会嘲笑你。宰镇的身边不是还有我吗？真的，真的可以依赖我的！”  
我越说越大声，说到最后声音都带了哭腔，眼泪顺着眼角灌进耳朵里，耳朵也开始难受。  
“我哪有什么事啊。不过说真的，是因为在德眼泪很多，所以睫毛才长那么长的吗？我不怎么哭，所以睫毛才短短的，对吗？”  
对个屁对，为什么重点永远在跑偏。我边哭边打嗝，气得说不出话。  
“志源哥的睫毛也好长...不会吧，难道哥也是因为爱哭，所以才...？”  
“......你个没良心的，我不要再为你保守秘密了呜呜呜。”  
我气得不行，抹了两把眼泪瞪过去，人却不见了。  
原来是个梦。  
这时候天已经大亮，宰镇已经洗漱完了。他问我是做什么梦了吗，脸上看着跟要哭似的。  
“是吗？”我下意识地答他，“没做什么吧，忘记了。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，真的真的。”  
唉，原来我和宰镇啊，都是一个样。


	3. Chapter 3

巡演结束后，公司破天荒放了我们三天假，我们终于能在繁密行程中得到暂时的休憩。  
我回了釜山，回到了家。  
到家的时间正好是饭点，母亲大人特意做了我喜欢的金枪鱼饭团和辣豆腐汤，贼香。宰镇也喜欢豆腐汤，他喜欢吃辣，我想这汤他也一定会喜欢。  
浮生偷得半日闲，久违能赖回床，一觉醒来已经日上三竿，我睡得浑身汗涔涔，打开风扇后又重新躺平，盯着天花板放空自我，想象自己是一条咸鱼。  
天花板上吊灯已经很旧了，外罩发了黄，看不出之前究竟是什么颜色，也许是钛白色，也许是乳白色的。宿舍里那盏也是这样，我和宰镇认真琢磨过，宰镇说八成是乳白色的。我是看不出来的，但是以宰镇对色彩的敏感程度，也许他是对的。  
宰镇现在在做什么呢？我望着那盏灰黄的吊灯，想着宰镇。宰镇这次没有回家，我有劝他跟我一起，车来之前我都一直在劝他，可他还是坚决地拒绝了我。  
六月末的天已经热起来了，尤其是中午的时候。但也没那么热，电扇呼呼地吹，吹多了头冷，关了又热，开了关关了开的，如果宰镇在的话，一定要说我折腾。  
我又开始想宰镇，想他会做的事。或许会去找志源哥玩吗？或者在屋顶晒太阳？又或者自己一个人出去转转？哎呀，单独出去的话，万一被认出来，被围观了那可怎么好。  
我好想打个电话问问他。思来想去，觉得着实是矫情，最终还是没有打。  
临回去的时候我缠着母亲再做一些辣豆腐汤和饭团，好带回去晚上吃，母亲实实在在盛了满满一保温桶的汤，还给带了小菜，嘱咐我要送一点给成员们尝尝。我一一应下，心里却想，怀念家的味道的估计只有离开家乡的我和宰镇吧。  
釜山到汉城大约五个小时车程，不算短也不算太长。车子驶近宿舍楼的时候天已经黑透了，我站在楼下向屋里望，屋里是亮的，玻璃窗透着温暖的鹅黄色，这种感觉很好。我急吼吼进门，将包一扔，招呼宰镇来尝尝我妈的手艺。宰镇趴在床上看电视呢，懒洋洋爬起来，凑近保温桶嗅一嗅。  
“是什么？”  
“猜猜看。”  
我去给他找餐具，他没急着打开盖子，看上去热情不大。  
“吃过了吗？”我问他，他摇摇头。  
“那正好，赶紧尝尝。”  
我打开盖子，没有想象中扑鼻而来的豆腐的香气，汤好像已经冷掉了。  
“哇，是豆腐汤吗？”宰镇眼睛一亮，就着米饭舀了一勺塞到嘴巴里，话也说得囫囵不清，“很好吃，还是温的呢。”  
我俩头凑着头，就着小方桌坐在地上吃饭，宰镇嘴巴填得满满的，鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的样子像极了只松鼠，又像只兔子，不过我觉得他还是像猫，很多时候高高冷冷的，没心没肺的，只专注于自己的事情，不感兴趣的人或事一概不理，距离感超强。就像现在，我问他这几天都做什么了，有去找成员们玩吗？他嗯嗯啊啊地说，当然没有了，平时看着已经够烦的了，难道放假还要继续看吗？然后话题结束。却不问问我，我都做了些什么。我呢，饭都顾不上吃，话篓子捅穿似的逮着他叭叭叭说了一通，从饭前讲到饭后，吵得他电视都看不清净。  
“在德今晚这是怎么了，也太激动了点。”  
我接着跟他贫，可不是吗，一日不见如隔三秋呢，咱俩三天没见，你数数，这都隔了多少秋天了，比咱俩认识的时间都长呢。  
宰镇笑笑，没接茬，话题又结束。这种极其不平衡的聊天模式要是换作别人，我绝对不愿多唠。但他是宰镇，因为他是宰镇，所以没关系。  
那时候我没有察觉到这种不平衡，或者说，即便察觉到了也没有磨灭我的兴奋劲。宰镇呢，偶尔回应，时时附和。不知为什么，在一个话题结束，下一个话题还未跟上的节点，我发觉他好像没那么开心。  
我旁敲侧击问他咋了，怎么晚上不吃饭啊，他眼神避开，说没啥，就，中午吃多了呗。轻描淡写，他永远轻描淡写。  
突然的，我也没那么开心了。  
那一刻，我愈发清楚地意识到一件事。我的喜怒哀乐正全部为对方所牵动，我知道，我彻底完蛋了。而那些莫名的嫉妒、不平，循环反复的纠结，泛滥成灾的想念也都说得通了。  
我是喜欢宰镇的，一直喜欢。  
是什么时候开始的呢？我分辨不清。也许是一起起早贪黑赶通告的时候，也许是一起对着镜子编舞的时候，也许更早一点。  
国中时候，为了贴补家用，我们奔跑在凌晨五点的街道，迎着初升的太阳一起挨家挨户送报。不论冬夏，清晨的风都是带着凉意的，他看着我的眼睛笑，说，在德的睫毛好长啊，扑扇扑扇的好像两把小扇子。  
可能就是那个时候，小小的喜欢在我心里扎了根，发了芽，长成一颗孤独的小树，如今已经郁郁葱葱了。  
现在我也面临着跟宰镇同样的难题。我呢，喜欢上一个不可能在一起的人。  
我无法左右宰镇的情感，也控制不住我的喜欢，索性便放任了，任由它抽枝长叶，孤单地开满一树芳华。说起来也蛮惨，我还没有尝过爱情的甜味，就已经满嘴苦涩了。  
假期结束后，我们重新投身到新一轮的回归计划里，连轴转的日子好像永远望不到尽头。精神上的压力和身体上的疲惫并没有留给我太多时间去为爱而不得感伤，忙碌反而成为一剂良药，或者说是，麻药。我想我们总归要在一起很久，说不定有一天，宰镇的眼里不再只有志源哥一个，那么他就会看看我，看到我。  
现在想来，入睡困难的毛病也是从那时候开始的。人一旦开始想太多，就会容易睡不着。  
我总是在想，如果当初没有入行，如果没有加入宰镇的舞团，如果没有与他相遇，那我们现在会是什么样；我也想过以后，万一有一天水晶解散了，分开了，又会各自过着怎样的生活。  
我不知道我们会在一起多久，但至少要很久很久，久到在时光流逝里杀死所有的喜欢，要么是宰镇那份，要么是我这份。


	4. Chapter 4

可我怎么也没想到，分开的那一天竟然来得这么快。  
2000年，00‘con结束后，公司也好，经纪人也好，对我们几乎是不闻不问了。  
一开始我并没有多想，只当是久旱逢甘露，万恶的资产阶级终于良心发现，给我们拨了公演假期。可是我们的假期真的过于长了，长到让人心里犯嘀咕。后来公司内部传出水晶要解散的风声，随着时间的推移愈演愈烈，最终传到了我们的耳朵里。  
听到消息的那一刻，我几乎是下意识地怼了回去。但我知道，在我们这一行几乎不存在空穴来风。  
我们开始满世界联系经纪人，试图从他嘴里探探底。  
电话那头乱哄哄的，大哥大的听筒声音很大，里面一个大嗓门扯着嗓子嗷嗷骂，“催个台都能把人催他妈没了，你他妈是不是不想干了。”  
志源哥问，哥现在在哪呢，权哲哥说上班呗，看着孩子们练习呢。  
“啊，这样吗。或许，现在是在排练室吗？”  
“对，没错！是在排练室呢。”  
我深切体会到什么叫做“常在河边走哪能不湿鞋”，像权哲哥这样油滑的人，谎扯多了也容易栽。志源哥、宰镇和我，我们三个此刻就坐在排练室正中央，其他排练室也都空着呢，哪里有什么孩子练习。  
被欺骗的滋味从来都不好受，尤其还是在这个节骨眼。我指着电话几乎要骂人，“这哥是在开玩笑吗？我们现在就在......”志源哥给我一个眼神，我乖乖闭上嘴。  
“有事想问哥呢。”志源哥继续说道，“现在去公司找哥成吗？”权哲哥干笑一串，“不用不用，有什么事电话讲就行。”  
志源哥的语速慢下来，卡壳了，我想这件事要问出口一定很难。宰镇凑去志源哥耳边与他说悄悄话，志源哥点点头，比了个ok。  
“最近公司里有些不好的传言呢，说是我们Jekki啊，要解散了，闹得沸沸扬扬的。”  
“谣传而已。”权哲哥回得很干脆。  
志源哥又问5辑的事，权哲哥则答得更加熟练，“5辑不急的，你们安心享受假期就好，其他事情等假期结束后再商议也不迟。”  
这通电话并没有打消我们的疑虑，反而让我们更加确信了解散的传言。事实上从去年开始，公司便对发行4辑的热情大打折扣，做偶像的最经不起耗，行业更新换代如此快，没有新作品几乎等同于自杀。这一点我明白，志源哥和宰镇自然也能明白。  
志源哥又开始揪头发，中分、侧分、背头在他手下来回变换。积压的愤怒终于在长久的沉默中爆发，他猛然起身，夺门而出。我与宰镇相视一眼，一同追出去，三个人一个追一个，越跑越急，顺着楼梯一路向上，在顶层天台大骂，西八玩意，操他妈的。  
志源哥一边喘一边骂，喘够了掏出烟来抽，一口下去，呛得没命的咳。宰镇吓坏了，跳起来为他拍背顺气。  
“喝水吗？我去拿一杯上来吧。”志源哥摇头，啐了口唾沫，继续将烟往嘴巴里送。那支烟已经燃得没剩多少了，他便又燃起一支。那时候我还不会抽烟，志源哥问我要不要，我没有拒绝，于是他一起掏出两根来，递给我和宰镇一人一根。  
我们三个趴在天台围栏上抽烟，我笨拙地吸，烟气没有吸到肺里，只在口腔中囫囵过一圈便被我匆忙吐出去，我以为这就叫抽烟。宰镇夹着烟，却不吸，吸我和志源哥的二手烟，香烟在他的指尖缓慢燃烧，烟气随风扯成一根绵长的线。  
“不然我们集体跳槽吧，去一家新的公司，Jekki最重要的是我们几个不是吗？与在哪家公司没多大关系。不在DSP的Jekki依旧是闪闪发光的Jekki啊。”  
志源哥的眉头皱成一个深深的川字，眉尾快要飞上天。他说，没那么简单。

的确没那么简单，那段时间我们想了很多办法，偷偷跑了好几家公司，可DSP威名在外，没一家敢得罪DSP接手Jekki。  
3月末，Jekki将于4月解散的消息已经传开了，只是不知道具体日期定在哪一天。那段时间，我们三个两个的开始经常聚在一起，吃饭唱K，蹦迪泡吧，今朝有酒今朝醉，把每一天都当成最后一天过活。  
志源哥好像又醉了，他醉了就要唠叨，一件事情正着讲，反着讲，反反复复说的都是一个意思。我们就由着他讲，不让他讲或者提出反对意见的话则会惹上更大的麻烦，这是经验之谈。  
“就算我们几个以后不在一起了，我们依旧是我们，不会散，也不会有任何改变！”志源哥说。  
“没错！”我第一百零八遍附和。而就在这一百零八遍与一百零九遍之间的空当里，宰镇发出来一声不大不小的嗤笑。我心中大叫不好，祈祷志源哥没有听到。  
“怎么，李宰镇先生觉得不对吗？”  
事实总是不会如我所愿，志源哥听到，并理所当然地反问回去。宰镇不说话，拿起筷子夹菜吃。志源哥压住宰镇的手，笑嘻嘻地让他说说哪里不对。  
宰镇松手，筷子啪嗒砸在盘子里。  
那场架来得猝不及防，上一秒都还好好的，下一秒两个人已经扭打在了一起。志源哥的嘴角磕破了皮，宰镇流了鼻血，盘子碗碎了一地。志源哥骂他，你他妈是不是有什么毛病，宰镇回，我看你他妈的就没有心。当时我没明白宰镇这句话是什么意思，直到后来与他又聊到这件事的时候，才后知后觉地理解了一部分。  
那天晚上我们坐在汉江岸边，看悠悠江水一路向西，两岸的霓虹灯色彩交互变换，与桥上来往的汽车一起寸寸穿透黑暗。  
“你也不要太怪志源哥了。”我说，“其实志源哥说的也没错，只要我们不变，水晶永远是大家的水晶。”  
“不变，可能吗？”宰镇反问我，“往后的日子还有那么长，有些东西总会一点一点变的。现在也许不会，但十年、二十年之后，总会变的。”  
时间真是一个悲伤的话题，二十年，我不敢想象。如果宰镇要与志源哥冷战二十年的话，那太可怕了。  
“不要这么悲观嘛。”我劝他，“或许不会呢。”  
宰镇微微一笑，没再反驳。  
那天江边风大，宰镇只穿了一件连帽卫衣，白色的。他缩缩脖子，扣上兜帽，仰起头去看星星。  
“星星很漂亮，但是太多啦，一转眼，谁还记得曾经中意过哪一颗呢？”  
这个场景给我一种特别熟悉的感觉，上一回我们一起看星星，好像是在一场酒局的中途。那次，宰镇为志源哥挡酒，稀里糊涂连干三杯，眼神迷离地冲志源哥温和地笑。志源哥哭笑不得，趁着去卫生间的功夫悄悄跟我说，不行啊，宰镇太实在了，这么喝会出事的。要我看好他。  
那时候的我们还那么好，现在却分崩离析变成了这副模样。为什么会这样？我问我自己，也问他。我们明明不该是这样。  
他平静地问我，那我们该是什么样？我开始控制不住地流泪。在那些睡不着的夜里，我曾经无数次地想过我们以后会是什么样，我们可以是任何样，但绝对不该是这样。  
“别再跟志源哥冷战了，好吗？志源哥努力过了，大家都努力过了，可是没办法了，小胳膊拧不过大腿，我们没办法了。你俩这样我好害怕。再这样下去，我觉得我们真的要散了。”  
眼泪流进我的嘴巴里，在口腔里蔓延，我尝到眼泪的味道，是苦的，咸的。我哭得好凶，看上去一定好丑，宰镇看着我，凑近我，将胳膊搭在我的肩膀上，深深地叹气。我看向他，盯着他的眼睛，透过汹涌的眼泪，第一次在他眼底里捕捉到那么多情绪，有的我看得懂，譬如温柔与悲伤，有的我怎么也看不明白。  
他说，你还是不懂。我们可能不会散，但散的不是我们，是Jekki啊。

2000年5月18日，Sechskies召开解散发布会，正式宣告解散。  
我从没见宰镇哭得这么凶过，我们之中的任何一个都没有。  
解散发布会结束后，我们抱在一起不肯离开，几个戴着工作牌的女孩子也跟着抹眼泪。明明是第一次见面，却惹得人家那么伤心，这让我感觉到抱歉。  
宰镇紧紧抱住我，勒得我快要喘不上气来，他在发抖，眼泪滴在我的脖子上，湮没在无尽的悲伤里。那时候我突然反应过来，真的就像宰镇所说的，出了这个门，我们就散了。我的那份微小的感情，连同宰镇的那份一起，在这一天划上了一个难看的句点，不情不愿，一梦三年。


	5. Chapter 5

短暂的沉寂过后，我与水院组成一个名叫“J-Walk”的组合。说来也奇怪，以前我从不觉得时间过得有多么快，自从解散那一天开始，我第一次感受到时光飞逝。  
一年又一年，我和水院不紧不慢地出专辑，然后登上很多舞台。我们的开场白不再是“大家好，我们是Sechskies”，而变成“大家好我们是J-Walk”，那种感觉挺奇怪，尤其是一开始的时候，一定要专注地说出来才行，不然嘴巴里很有可能溜出Sechskies的名字。  
后来时间久了也就习惯了。  
三年时间里，其他成员各自solo出道，志溶渐渐淡出娱乐圈，我们能碰面的机会也就更少，先前说好的一月一聚，期间只聚齐过一次。

03年初冬的一个夜晚，水院突然打来电话，说在家门口偶遇到了宰镇，打算一起喝一杯，叫我赶紧过去。  
宰镇还是老样子，只是头发好长了，好像自从我们解散之后，他的头发就一直留得好长，常常染成金黄色。我们就近钻进一家包装马车，点了年糕、炸物和甜饼，又叫了几瓶烧酒，像以前一样聊天说笑，恍惚间好像从未分开过。宰镇吃得很克制，不再像从前那样放肆吞下整盘炸酱面。最后炸物和年糕剩下很多，他盯着红彤彤的一盘子不好意思地笑，说不能再多吃啦，最近在减肥呢。  
水院扑哧笑了，说其实我们也一样，本来在德都吃过晚饭了呢。  
“在德？呀，我们水院长大啦，现在都不叫哥了吗？”  
水院被揪住小辫子，嘟着嘴巴小声辩驳，“哥什么时候也变成老古板了？”我顺了两把水院的后背，说没关系，哥原谅你了。  
水院更加不可置信起来，“什么啊，不是哥跟我说的吗，说我们已经到了可以做朋友的年纪，不要不承认哦。”  
我的确说过那样的话。我和水院只相差一岁，私底下不太讲究长幼尊卑那一套，水院不怎么叫我哥，我也乐于做他的“朋友”。但人前嘛，这个哥哥还是要做一做的。  
我说，那是私下里啊私下里，水院不买账，说难道哥的意思是说，宰镇哥是外人吗？反将我一军。这小子最近嘴皮子磨得越来越溜，针针见血厉害得很，看来非得使出杀手锏来镇他一镇才好。  
我点点他的脑袋，“得亏今天志源哥不在，不然非得揍你个没大没小不可。”  
这招果真奏效，水院没话说了，不仅没话说，还直朝我挤眼睛。我这才反应过来，好像提了不该提的人。

包装马车的斜侧方停来一辆黑色轿车，隐约能听到车载音箱传来的旋律，十分耳熟。  
“昨天是爱情，今天是离别，我笑着流泪。  
然而我之所以如此悲伤的哭泣，是因为明日来袭的思念啊。”  
这首歌的名字我还记得，叫做《看不见的爱》。久违的熟悉感化作一双无形的手推我入过往，志源哥手持有线麦克风的样子，连同宰镇看向志源哥的眼神，一起浮现在我的眼前。我突然很想问问宰镇，问他听这首歌的时候有没有想到谁。  
“什么叫做有没有想到谁？”宰镇端起酒杯的手略微一滞，语气里满是疑惑。我心里一慌，不知该怎么回答。  
我本以为他会生气，或者一口回绝，但是他都没有。他的神情太过平静，平静到让我不禁怀疑他是没听见，还是忘记了，亦或是压根儿不曾记得。  
其实这样也挺好。天下本无事，庸人自扰之，既然宰镇已经从这场孤单心事中挣脱了，自由了，我想我应该为他高兴。于是我与他碰杯，将杯中酒水喝净，再点燃一支庆祝的香烟。  
“哎呀戒烟吧！”宰镇举起手去扇烟气，说烟草对身体可是一点好处都没有。我满口答应，讪讪地熄灭烟头。

宰镇离开后，我与水院又坐了一会，试图将剩下的食物再消灭一些。  
水院歪着头嚼一串年糕，他思考的时候总爱不自觉地歪着头，这会儿不知瞎琢磨些什么呢。  
“我们这两个哥可怎么办啊。”他长长地叹气，将手机递到我眼前。短信里写道：哥刚结束录制返回首尔，很疲劳，想早些休息。你们好好玩，咱下次再聚好吗？  
“那我能说不好么。”水院收起手机，又嘟囔开了，“下次聚会，绝对不要提前告诉他俩对方也在场了，绝对！我就不信了，难道一起吃顿饭还能再打一架不成？”  
“他俩你又不是不知道，万事皆有可能。”  
我只是实话实说，水院却有些恼了。  
“不行，不能这样！我负责志源哥那边，在德负责宰镇哥，必须给他俩劝回来不可！”  
水院一向稳重，之前谈论这件事的时候从没像今天这样激动，我后知后觉到，他好像有点喝多了。我默默将酒瓶撤远些，安抚他说，我劝了，但是没用啊，他不信我，说，哥的话宰镇哥不会不听的。  
真是奇了。我问他何以见得啊，他反过来问我，不觉得宰镇很在乎我的想法吗。我想了想，实在没感觉出来。  
“真的哦，那时候我还以为宰镇哥喜欢哥你呢。”  
我举起拳头作势要锤他，“我看你小子真是喝醉了，开始说胡话了。”  
“可能吧。哎，不知道了！愁死人了。不过，哥还是多跟宰镇哥交流交流吧，多跟他说说话。给自己一个机会，也给宰镇哥一个机会。”  
我努力维持着面上的平静，胸口却像在钢针上走过一遭，痛感顺着手臂放射，一直麻到我的手指尖。  
我不知道水院是有所指，还是借着酒劲单纯开个玩笑，也不知道当年的事他看出来多少，或是被其他人看出多少。我所知晓的，只有那时的水院还是个不满20岁的小毛孩子，时常顶着一张傻乎乎的笑脸，看起来很好骗的样子。这几年经过社会的毒打，倒是越大越人精了。  
或许一直是个人精，只是看破不说破罢了。我不说，宰镇不说，大家都不说，我们都是一个样。  
马路旁那辆车还在循环播那首《看不见的爱》。我头脑里乱成一团，实在是烦，低声骂了一句。水院问我怎么了，我指指帘门外，说听烦了。  
他扭过头，侧耳去听，笑我什么时候耳朵不背了，这都能听见。  
“不过这歌我自己不是很喜欢，虽然好听，但是词写得太卑微了。”水院又说。  
说话间，那辆车子终于发动起来。歌声渐渐远去，歌词却一字一句在我的脑内自动补全。  
“我没有说过‘留在我身边吧’这样的话，  
但你也没有必要离开我吧。  
我将延续一份看不见的爱情，非常悲哀，  
但不要让你看到我的眼泪。”  
水院说的对，的确是太卑微了。  
我又燃上一支烟，深吸几口，觉得脑袋很晕。好笑的是，今晚我喝得并不多，酒没有让我醉，烟却让我醉了。第一次抽烟时，我也曾体会过同样的眩晕感，那个时候志源哥告诉我说，这叫醉烟，初学者都这样。到现在，我已经抽了好几年的烟，我以为自己不会再醉。  
水院的样子在烟气中变得朦胧，我看向他，像隔着一层薄纱，尽管这层薄纱是我臆想来出的虚无的存在，却能够为我增添许多的安全感。我想，反正我们都醉了，再多聊一些也未尝不可吧。

“就像那歌里唱的，谁会喜欢谁，谁又和谁能在一起，都是老天爷注定好的，强求不来的。”我说。  
“不是也有那种专门跟老天爷对着干的人吗？结果是好是坏也说不定呢。”  
我想了想，觉得这么说也对。  
“但是吧。”我又吸了一口，将这层纱织得更厚实些，或许就有勇气说得更多，也能问一问宰镇当年问过我的那个问题。  
“假设啊，假设有这么一个人，明知那个人不可能跟自己在一起，那他，还要去爱吗？”  
水院的回答跟我当年所想如出一辙。他说，为什么不呢？不试的话又怎么知道不能在一起。  
“是啊，不试试怎么知道呢，要是试一试就好了。”我苦笑。  
这些道理我都明白，可我终究还是没能迈出那一步。我和宰镇都没有。  
宰镇之于我，如同志源哥之于宰镇，是十几岁时近在咫尺却又遥不可及的限定梦想。我们带着名为“喜欢”的枷锁，在少男少女们的欢呼声中创造梦，追逐梦，最终在岔路口彼此错过。某种意义上，我们的梦永远停留在十代的尾巴，因为没有实现而永远鲜活，因为错过而永不褪色。


	6. Chapter 6

1998年的春天来得格外迟。3月已经过半，天气还是很冷，没有一丝要暖和起来的意思。我裹着棉衣，顶着一颗蓝色的脑袋，穿梭在片场的各个角落，那时候在拍我们的第一部电影，叫作《Seventeen》。其实正经算起来，那时我们当中十七岁的只有志溶和水院，其余几位已经全部是十八九岁的大人了。不过这个不重要，剧本里讲的本来也不是我们的真实生活。  
虽说演的是别人的故事，但我的角色与我的经历多少还是有些相似。  
我饰演的是一位舞蹈队队长，阿赫。知道这个消息的时候，在德一下子扑过来，搂着我大惊小怪，说这也太合适了，宰镇只要本色出演就可以了，比我自己都兴奋。那时候除了电影拍摄以及日常通告，我们还在为一个月后要登台的音乐剧日夜兼程地排练着，不仅要在文化馆演出，还要去青瓦台表演，青瓦台哎。所以当时，在某种程度上，音乐剧的重要性甚至远远超越了电影。为了方便我们记台词，权哲哥提前将我们每个人的台词用彩色荧光笔标出，看过后才知道，在我为数不多的戏份里，十句台词里有九句是在损人。我顿时明白了阿赫与我之间的最大区别。  
拍摄过程并不顺利，或许是第一场戏的缘故，我过于紧张了。我原模原样照着剧本说台词，没说两句，导演喊卡。  
“宰镇君声音再大些吧，语气不要软绵绵的。”导演朝我比划，“要凶一点，有气势一点，阿赫可是个很严格的舞蹈队长。”  
严格就要凶巴巴吗？我实在不这么想。有时候冷言冷语比暴跳如雷听了更让人心里难受，过于严厉的教学过程反而会收到相反的效果。但这是我的想法，不是阿赫的。  
志源哥和在德也来到片场，两人一起凑去监视器后围观，不知怎么，我更紧张了。又一次NG后，志源哥抱着胳膊打趣我，“呀，发脾气有那么困难吗？就像之前说过的那样，本色出演就行啊。”大家哄笑开了，“原来宰镇君是个暴脾气呀！”我讨厌被人当众打趣，非常讨厌。越是讨厌，志源哥就越是要来招惹我，他总是这样。我气得又要跟他吵，水院抱住我的手臂，一面为我澄清，一面抱怨，又吵架吗？  
水院是真的很怕我们会吵架。自从上次我与志源哥因为吃饭问题打了架，之后相当长一段时间内，每当我们坐在一起吃饭，水院都会特地插在我俩中间，主动将自己碗里的菜往志源哥碗里夹。看到的人哪个不夸我们兄友弟恭，可我知道，水院是怕志源哥抢我的饭吃，然后我又摔碟子摔碗与他大战三百回合。  
我压下火气勉强忍了，心想，他要损我就损吧，大不了秋后再算账。下一条开拍，我先是冷言冷语地开腔，后来情绪上来，将水院的角色骂得狗血淋头，这一次导演反倒夸我做得不错，情绪递进很有层次感。志源哥在旁笑嘻嘻，锤锤胸口，给自己比了个大拇指，我翻了个白眼不去看他。  
水院被我吓得不轻，闷闷不乐地用筷子虐待桌上的泡菜，我坐去他身边挠他痒痒，跟他做一个之前从没做过的鬼脸，没费多少功夫，他马上笑嘻嘻起来，眼睛眯成两根弯月牙。  
转场的空档，志源哥凑过来，得意洋洋地跟我扬下巴，非得要我承认他这招激将法就是奏效，我被他磨得烦死了，还敷衍不过去，只能说好好好是是是。  
“不过，哥今天不是夜戏吗？现在就来报道是不是早了点。”我又问他。  
“是啊，是这样没错。但是吧——”志源哥摸摸下巴，“你们拍完以后，在德不是还要单独拍一下午呢吗。”  
他盯着我的眼睛看，我也盯着他的，然后我们各自回避开来。

繁忙的日程里，没有什么能比一场酣畅淋漓的性爱来得更让人畅快了。  
太阳就要落山的时候，我枕着志源哥的肩头，志源哥揽着我，燃起一支烟。做完以后他总爱抽烟，一支，或者几支。我支起半个身子去捞烟盒，果然是百乐门。他抽烟还算专一，有时候抽万宝路，有时候抽百乐门，万宝路要多些。我不爱香烟的味道，也不怎么喜欢身旁有人抽烟，但现在不一样，房间里还残留着我们燃烧过的，过剩的荷尔蒙，烟草的味道与之混合一起，这支烟是香的。我好奇它的味道，也想来一口，于是夹过那剩下的半支烟，缓慢地嘬上一口，然后吐出去。  
“不对，你这样不过肺，应该这样抽。”  
志源哥凑过来，嘬一口夹在我指间的他的烟，温热的唇轻触在我冰冰凉的指腹上，很舒服。我看着他的嘴巴，两片薄唇微微张开，烟气就在其间四散开来，他问我学会了吗，让我再来试一试，那张嘴巴一张一合，一张一合，我的脑子突然变得空白。我不想听它说的话，我想它来吻我，吻我的嘴巴。  
“看什么呢？试一试啊。”  
我回过神，勉强将眼睛从他的嘴唇上移开，学着他的样子将烟吸到肚子里，又缓慢地吐出来，末了突然呛了嗓子。志源哥玩味地看完了整个过程，问我感觉怎么样？  
“不怎么样。”  
我将烟还他，志源哥啧了一声，说我不懂享受。  
“无所谓，反正我也不抽烟。”  
电视机的声音开得很大，我找到遥控器，将它调小些，然后重新窝回床上。志源哥开始来回换台，我无心看电视，拉过他揽着我的那只手，摊开来，把玩他的手指头。  
志源哥的手长得很漂亮，手指纤细修长，不像我的。其实一直以来，我对自己的手都是有点小自卑的。我将自己的手跟他的比在一起，我的那只显得粗粗又短短，一点也不漂亮。我幽幽叹气，说我的手要是能跟哥的一样好看就好了。  
“脸蛋漂亮还不够吗？”志源哥收起手来，去捏我的脸，戳我的酒窝。  
“脸已经很漂亮了啊，肩膀漂亮，腰也漂亮。”他的手顺着我的肩膀一路向下，最后又去揉我蓝色的头，“啊，头发也漂亮。”  
我嫌恶地打掉他的手，“不是说不好看吗，怎么现在又说漂亮？”  
“哥那不是开玩笑呢吗。漂亮！怎么不漂亮，我们李漂亮最漂亮。”  
志源哥总是说我漂亮，不是帅气，而是漂亮。他给我起不同的绰号，一开始叫我小李老师，因为我总教大家跳舞，后来叫我李漂亮，这一次又换成Mr. Blueberry。  
“可是为什么是蓝莓呢？”我问，“因为我染了蓝色的头发吗？”  
“不是哦。因为漂亮。”  
漂亮漂亮又是漂亮，我愈发的怀疑，当初他跟我搞在一起，可能也只是因为我漂亮。

我们很早就搞到一起了。第一次是在他家，他一个人住，完全不用担心有人突然闯进来。那一次是我们的第一次，也是我的第一次。  
志源哥是个经验丰富的老手，从他戴套的手法和泰然自若的行事风格就能看得出来。第一次，我体会不到他的技巧有多好，最大的感觉就是痛，很痛，后来想想，可能也有爽到吧，托他的福。做的时候他一手按着床，另一只手抓着我的头发在我耳边说我漂亮。这场性爱结束后，我背过身去胡乱想了好多，急于理清这件事的始末。天知道我们怎么会这样，明明白天还在为了一盒盒饭当众吵架，晚上就火急火燎地上了床，真是有意思。除去这个，我还在想，我们算什么。这个问题困扰了我好几天，直到后来，与他做过几次过后，我才有了一个相对确切的答案。  
到那个时候，当我们做完，我已经可以搂着他的肚皮，在他身边躺上一会了，不会羞到蒙着被子不肯与他面对面。那一次，我十分希望他能抱抱我，但他只是揽着我，一只手搭在我的肩膀上，另一只手抽烟。他才夸过我的肩膀生得好看，又平又宽，宽到几乎跟我的身高很不搭了，我有些迷惑这到底是在夸我还是在损我，但又觉得还算受用。脑袋里的情色退去后，这个时候我又会想很多，不过随着我们做的次数的增加，我想的就越来越少了，但时不时的，还是会有一些画面浮现，比如志源哥的勺子是怎样伸进我的饭里，我又是怎样将盒饭摔进垃圾桶，又被他泼了一身热汤的。而我们现在正躺在同一张床上，赤裸着相拥，这可真是件有意思的事。  
“真有意思。”我说，“全世界都以为我们俩不和，可我们偏偏是一对儿。”  
我看到志源哥夹烟的手指一顿，侧过脸来问我，“我们是什么？”  
“一对儿啊。”我说。  
“不是哦。”  
我爬起来，看着他的眼睛问他，“不是吗？”，志源哥再次给出了否定的回答。  
“不是的。”  
我想了想，笑了。我说，好像确实不是的哈，然后又舒服地躺了回去。志源哥也能继续抽烟了。  
从前我一直以为他与我做是因为喜欢我，看来并不是这样。他说我们不是一对儿，那我们便不是。在这种事情上，我想我们多少还是有一点默契的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泼汤是小源自己说的，殷熙商谈所E4大概40几分钟的时候，这里不是杜撰


	7. Chapter 7

我和志源哥不是一对儿。  
我们可以是队友，可以是兄弟，可以是迷恋着对方身体的，比恋爱关系更加稳定的好友关系，但我们他妈的，偏就不是一对儿，后来，社会上出现一个新词，叫作炮友，fuck bodies，这个说法则更为恰当。因为是炮友，责任和纠葛便可一并省去，我们可以一拍即合，也可以一拍两散，作为普罗大众中的庸人一名，却不必为之自扰，换言之，这买卖不亏，反倒赚了。  
志源哥那晚的夜戏是场吻戏，要与电影里他喜欢的女孩子接吻。他摸起手表，看一眼时间，说还能再待个半小时。这话听着特别怪，说不上是为什么，但就是奇怪，奇怪极了。我没由来地烦躁，想要抓起他的衣服扔出去，让他赶紧滚吧，现在就滚，我的小床这么小，实在不该承受两个人。  
我脑子里想的欢腾，身体却不动，盯着某个地方发呆，志源哥抽完烟，将烟头扔进纸杯里。我和在德都不抽烟，宿舍里自然不会有烟灰缸之类的器具，只能用纸杯盛上些水先这么将就着，我以为他要走了，却不想，他重新躺回来，翻个身，抱着我的腰往我怀里钻。年轻人荷尔蒙旺盛，胡子长得快，早上才剃过，傍晚便有青青的胡茬冒出来，粗粗短短的，贴紧着我的胸脯蹭，又痒又扎，这种奇妙感惹得我发笑。我像哄小孩子一样拍拍他的背，他将我抱得更紧，在我怀里哼唧，“哎呀，可真不想去拍。”  
“紧张吗？”我问他，“因为有吻戏的缘故。”  
他抬起头，茫然问我，“咦？是今晚吗？”  
我真的很无语。这个人怎么这样，自己的戏份稀里糊涂，反倒显得我门儿清了。  
而后那天晚上稀里糊涂的，我也跟去了片场，本来担心会不会显得突兀，去后才发现原来大家都在，都想看志源哥吻戏的热闹，在德冲我挥挥手，水院朝我挤眼睛，挽住我的胳膊，于是我也成为他们中的一员。  
我们厚着脸皮凑去志源哥屁股后面听导演讲戏，这场戏他需要突然地吻上去，然后女孩子将他狠狠推开，导演说，这里不需要很温柔，激烈一点更有冲突感，志源哥说他明白，按照他的理解，这种感情属于那种crush的类型，可能本身并没有那么的喜欢，只是少年人在冲动和激情的驱使下这么做了。我在心里冷笑，他当然明白，实践出真知嘛，他自然是要明白得不能再明白。  
试戏的时候他们是借位，来来回回好几次，等到正式开拍，我们这些闲杂人等统统都被赶出去，我站在门外不远处，还能听到场记喊action打卡的声音。我不知道他们会怎么拍，是借位，还是实打实地吻，心里烦得很，漫漫黑夜里什么也看不真切，视线甚至找不到一个可靠的定点，有人开始抽烟，黑暗里多了些星星点点的火光，明了又灭。烟味很快飘过来，钻进我的鼻子里，又冲又呛，我想起志源哥的烟，突然间很想闻一闻他指尖万宝路的味道。

我实在是不爱烟，香烟对我没有太大吸引力，反倒是酒，尤其是啤酒，很是喜欢。  
我第一次喝酒是在1997年年末，趁着寒假的功夫，釜山的朋友，在朱，来到汉城探望我。年末通告格外多，白天腾不出时间来，只能晚上溜出去。在朱对夜店、酒吧之类的场所没兴趣，于是我们买了小吃带去汉江公园，裹着棉衣坐在江边，边吹风边吃，正说到jekki成员里有一位就住汝矣岛呢，在朱突然从背包里掏出两罐啤酒，问我要不要来一口。  
那一年我们都还没成年，自然没什么机会尝试喝酒，之前唯一一次是在高中时候，我、在朱和一群朋友一起去济州岛旅行，在那里办过一场舞会。那个时候还是零食的吸引力要更大些，舞会结束后还剩下很多啤酒，而我们卖掉它们去买零食。  
那是我第一次喝酒，在朱也是第一次，啤酒的味道并没有想象中那么好，却也不坏，不过因为不知酒量如何，我们都不敢学大人们那样豪迈地咕嘟咕嘟对瓶吹，我小口地喝，在朱不停地打嗝，我们互相看着对方的傻样笑成一团，好在最后都没有醉。从那以后，我总会回味起那天晚上啤酒的味道，慢慢开始觉得喜欢，觉得想念，想要喝酒，也想探探自己到底能喝多少。

第二年夏天刚刚开始的时候，我终于迎来这样一次机会，在一场酒局里，我自告奋勇替殷志源挡酒。  
当时，我的头发被染成艳丽的红色，代表们总是记不住我的名字，于是干脆喊我“红头发的小子”来替代，听上去有点别扭，不过没关系，我只是想知道我的酒量如何而已。  
我喝了很多，数不清有多少杯，喝到后来整个人有点晕乎乎的，脚步发飘，但脑子是清醒的，这一点千真万确。中途我逃出去上厕所，在洗手间的马桶上坐着缓劲儿，有人进来，在隔壁间吐了，酒味混杂着未经消化的食物的味道弥散开来，我捏起鼻子，约莫着那人离开了才开门出去。  
洗手台前撑着个人，低着头一动不动，背影很是眼熟，我踟蹰着上前，轻轻叫他。闻言，他抬头，看过来。  
“嗯？是你啊。”他说。  
“刚刚是哥吗？”我指指隔间，志源哥笑笑，说是啊。他的脸上挂着水珠，额前头发也打湿几缕，紧贴着脸颊，我将它们拨开来，他好像也感觉到不舒服，将刘海向后捋成背头。  
“感觉怎么样，还行吗？”他问我。我点点头。  
“不晕吗？”  
“有一点，不过还行。倒是哥，回去之后能躲就躲吧，别再喝啦。”  
“我不喝，难道都推给你喝吗？今晚不想活着走出门了？”他来撞我的肩膀，“哎，哥哥没事的，这才哪到哪啊，离喝倒还早着呢。”  
“所以，哥究竟是怎么做到一直喝的？”我不解，问他或许有什么独家窍门吗，他朝我勾勾手指，趴在我的耳朵边上轻轻吐息，“哥告诉你啊，去吐就好了，吐出来，就好了。”我想，这可真是个糟糕的窍门。  
他背靠着洗手台，很自然地点起一支烟，我知道，我们还能再待一支烟的时间。烟味还是我熟悉的万宝路，想到我俩的发丝、衣服都会染满相同的味道，我莫名感到愉悦与心安。  
“不过，今天真的是第一次喝酒吗？”他问我，我想了想，伸出一个手指，如实答他，“不算是，之前喝过一回的。”  
“就一回？”  
“嗯，一罐。”  
他点点头，说，“吓了一跳呢，突然跳出来说要喝酒。”  
“那能怎么办嘛。”我说，“我不仅是哥的弟弟，也是弟弟们的哥哥啊。”  
志源哥看着我，神情更加柔和，像摸小狗一样来挠我的头发，突如其来的身体接触总会使我下意识地排斥，我瑟缩一下，又伸直脖子，由着他摸了。  
“不过，你的生日还没过吧，刚刚是骗他们的，对吧？”  
我点点头，反问他或许还记得我的生日吗？他理所当然地说不知道，又马上解释说，那么多弟弟呢，怎么可能挨个记得住嘛。我想了想，觉得也对，除了在德的，其他弟弟的生日我好像也没怎么记住，而他的，我当然是记得的，大概理由也能找出一个——我可就这么一个哥哥。  
“我可记得哥的生日哦。”我故意这么说，志源哥嘴上说不相信，眼睛却飘飘忽忽来偷瞄我，我突然起了坏心思，想要逗逗他，于是故意说，6月6号嘛。  
“6月8号啊8号，臭小子啊！”他眼睛里的愧意与期待果然消失一空，扬起手要锤我，结果只是雷声大雨点小，捏着拳头在空中胡乱挥舞几下，又放下去，跟之前一样，我缩起肩膀偷偷笑，这样也算扯平了。他指间的烟还剩下短短一截，待他抽完最后一口，烟屁股对准垃圾桶，准确地抛进去，话题就又绕回到喝酒上。  
“以前都不知道你也是个酒鬼，下次一起喝一杯吧。是出去呢，还是来我家？”他的目光在我脸上粘腻地游走几圈，没等我回答便径自替我做了主。  
“行，那就这么定了。还是来我家里好了。”他说。


	8. Chapter 8

他说下次一起喝上一杯，下次是什么时候，谁都说不准。  
我们实在是太忙了，能单独在一起的时间很少，偏偏又是两个挑剔的，不愿随便凑合。开钟点房也不太现实，大小是个明星，乘巴士都怕被人认出来，更别说去开房，很多时候我们只能给彼此来一个手活代替，至于什么时候有机会去床上，谁知道。  
不过既然他说了“下次一起喝一杯”，我想这也算是一个约定，想来我们之间除去做爱，还存在着其他能够一起做的事，这让我感到开心。  
巡演结束后，经纪人久违地给了我们三天假，在德在原地雀跃，攀上我的肩膀与我商议什么时候回家，志源哥的眼神滑到我的脸上，轻轻扬起一只眉梢，我垂下眼睛，待那道炙热的视线移走后才复望回去。我知道他心里在盘算些什么，他也一定了解我的，有关那方面，确实有一些心照不宣在我们之间微妙地存在着。  
一回寝室，在德便开始着手收拾回家的行李了，他问我打算几点回，我说，我就不回去了吧。  
“是有釜山的朋友要来吗？”他问。  
我摇头。  
“或许，是腰还没好，怕家里人担心吗？”  
“不是的。”  
“那是为什么嘛！”  
我被问烦了，一时间又扯不出一个恰当的谎，干脆破罐子破摔，道他只是这次不想回去了而已，没什么理由。在德没有继续再问，背过身去，留给我一个落寞的背影。  
负罪感在我心中涌动，层层叠叠，漾出一条又一条迂曲的罪恶波纹，我看向在德，仿似看到了另一个自己。在德与我之间有许多地方不尽相似，尽管我们同样来自釜山，同是队内舞蹈担当，人们常常将我们的名字混淆，但我们仍是十分不同的人。不知从何时起，某种意义上，我们正陷入同一类泥潭里不能自拔。我无法劝他，一个连自己都劝不了的人，又要怎么为别人指点迷津。我想这是没办法的事了。  
志源哥和我的计划有变，一开始他让我早点过去，后来又说得先回家一趟，大概待个两天，让我等他电话。  
假期头两天，我每天都会戴好帽子口罩，潜伏在阳光下，漫无目的四处溜达。说来好笑，我在汉城待了将近一年半，却一直没有机会大街小巷好好转一转，每次回釜山，朋友们总让我讲一讲汉城，问我汉城人是不是真的觉得俺们釜山这嘎达都是土包子，难相处，脾气火爆，一点就着。我实在是不了解汉城，具象化的内容我讲不出，只能先讲个大概，然后将话题引向别处。而现在我正踩在这片土地上，在陌生的街道上放松呼吸着这里的空气，不知为什么，我仍然觉得这座城市其实离我很遥远。我开始想念釜山，想念家人，开始觉得不论组合有多成功，就算再在汉城住上二十年，这里都不会成为我的家，也许我一辈子都不会属于这里。  
第三天，我没有再出门，一整天都窝在宿舍里等待那通电话。从清晨到傍晚，那通该死的电话始终没有打来，那种奇怪的感觉又涌上来，越涌越多，我又开始思考那个已经思考过无数遍的，志源哥和我的关系问题，和之前一样，仍旧未能思考出个所以然，这让我更加烦躁。  
我来回摆弄手边的VCD盒子，塑料盒子上印有很大字体的英文和韩文，《泰坦尼克号》。音像店老板说这部片子卖得很好，原本买来打算跟那家伙一起看，现在已经没有这个必要。我拆开它，独自看完了整部片子，与片中的男女一起轰轰烈烈，刻骨铭心，最后抱着被子哭得稀里哗啦。  
爱情可真美好啊，可越是美好，越是让人伤心。《我心永恒》的旋律在我脑海中挥之不去，一连好几天，只是想起便想要流泪了，我想我过于感性了，这样不好。后来我又想，如果泰坦尼克号顺利靠岸，那这个人，这段感情，或许只会成为彼此生命里的一段回忆，仅此而已，就算日后继续相爱，说不定也会有分开的一天。  
爱情总因悲剧而隽永，如若不是曾经生死与共，如若他们两个皆幸免于难，或许，或许......  
我做了个梦，梦里我变成一朵蒲公英，风不断地吹，我一直飘，一直飘，直到醒来那刻都没落地。第二天，我爬到公司楼顶吹风，闭上眼睛张开双臂，想象自己是一瓣随风飞舞的蒲公英。再次张开眼睛的时候，脚边多了一只花猫，我蹲下来摸摸它的小脑袋，它蹭蹭我的手，朝我喵喵叫。  
这只小猫已经跟我很熟了，我叫它“年糕条”，因为偶遇它的那天中午我刚好吃过年糕。  
我从兜里掏出一根香肠喂它，阳光打在我的背上，它躲在我的影子里，吃得很香。我不知道它从哪里来，也从没想过将它抱回宿舍里养，它从不让我抱，不是会粘人的那种猫，吃完香肠，或者陪我待上一会后，我们安静道别，不知不觉中已然培养出一种了不起的默契。  
香肠还剩下大半截，它突然蹿开，冲去南墙根的角落里，我蹲在原地，手里举着半根被啃得磕磕巴巴的香肠，没过多久，殷志源就出现在铁门旁。  
“呀，干嘛呢这是。开小灶呢？”  
他在我面前站定，视线始终不能从我手上的半截香肠上移开，我站起来，说是也不好，不是也不好。他看向香肠的眼神太过炙热，猛然间我反应过来，这会儿已经过了饭点儿，他是不是饿了，于是我问他，“哥想吃吗？下面这截应该还能吃。”  
“……这是什么意思？”  
“上面被我喂猫了。”  
“猫？”  
我朝墙角努嘴，“那儿呢。”  
志源哥看到猫咪后立马喜笑颜开了，“咪咪，咪咪”地叫，我小声纠正，“它叫年糕条。”  
“这是怎么知道的？不要说是你起的。”  
我点点头。  
“竟然叫猫‘年糕条’，真是......”  
即便嫌弃，也一面喊着“年糕条”，一面拿过香肠蹑手蹑脚地上前逗猫了。年糕条身子弓起来，向身侧小撤一步，他问我这是什么意思，我实话实说，年糕条有点怕生，一开始对我也是这个样。  
“这么说，你俩已经很熟了？”他投来怪异的眼神。  
“嗯……也可以这么说。”  
“那你跟它交流一下，告诉它，哥哥不是坏人。”  
“......”  
志源哥搞不定年糕条，于是便将香肠递还给我，要我扔给它吃，我问他要不要吃一点，他摇头，说下边已经订上饭了，原本就是叫我下去吃饭呢。  
年糕条不会拒绝出自我手的食物，它在墙根吃，我和志源哥蹲在对面远远地看。  
“猫咪还真是不好相处的动物呢。”志源哥不断地感叹，“哥只养过狗，家里有好多好多条狗，特别可爱。猫啊，真的太难相处了啧。”  
“其实也没有那么难吧。每只猫的性格不一样，有黏人的，也有偏独立些的。只要肯多花点时间跟它相处，久而久之，肯定会亲近的。”  
“你这怎么说得猫跟人似的。”  
“猫咪就是很像人啊。”  
“那。”他的语气突然认真，“如果碰到那种要强、独立，又骄傲的猫呢？是不是就更难亲近更难哄了？”  
“分情况吧。如果是......”我一愣，他趁我琢磨的空档站起来，若无其事地伸懒腰，我道他，“那你可要对它好一点。”

凌晨时分，我又躺上了他的床，难得空闲的夜晚，他问我要不要做，我没有拒绝的理由。这次他又换了新姿势，将我的腿架在他肩膀上，反按着我的大腿向上折我的腿和腰，每动一下就折一次。我跳舞的基本功很好，筋可以拉得很开，平时随他搞什么花样都行，只当是拉筋了，可是前段时间我扭伤了腰，还没好利索，他按得又重又猛，我痛得大叫，连连喊停。他好像更兴奋了，捏着我的后颈在我的耳边呵气，“原来你喜欢猛烈一点的。”我疼得说不出话，眼泪狂飙，猛推开他，他终于发现我的异常，停下来，问我怎么了。我捂着眼睛什么也说不出，他掰开我的手，试图擦干我的眼泪。  
“怎么哭了？”  
他轻轻问我，我说我腰好疼，他顿时有点慌了。  
“很疼吗？很疼对吧。去医院看看吧？照个片子看看。”  
我死活不肯，他跳下床去，拿来冰袋给我冷敷，问我还有没有哪里不舒服，我说没有。他小心翼翼趴在床边看我，一边叹气，一边嘟囔，“唉，哥犯了大错了。”  
我的腰有旧伤，去年年末最疼的那天晚上我们在电视台赶一场颁奖通告。当时我连路都走不快，甚至做不了一个简单利落的下蹲，只能尽量配合上半身的舞蹈动作，下台的时候志源哥默默拉过我的手，给我一个力支撑。而现在的他就像那个时候一样，一样耐心温柔。我以为，他总归还是有几分在意我的。  
“要赶快好起来才行啊，jekki就快回归了，这个节骨眼少了舞担可怎么行。”  
他看着我的眼睛，我也看向他的，那对漆黑眸子里的真心诚意也映满在我的眼眸。我知道他说的都是真心话，他自然是盼着我好的，只不过原因不是我想的那种，我又一次会错了意。这样很好，我想我终于可以放下一些东西，再不必握紧，不必辗转纠结。不过那一刻我仍然是伤心的，一股寒意在闷热的7月顺着我的脊梁骨蔓延，手脚变得僵硬，声音也失去温度。  
我说，“以后要是有一天我揍了哥的话，哥就千万不要问为什么。”

后来我们真的打了架，打架的前一天晚上我们甚至还在床上缠绵过。  
那时候Jekki即将解散，空闲时间突然变得很多，自然有很多机会可以厮混一起。我依旧对我们的关系感到困惑，但是困惑并没有耽误我和他做。既然我们总有一天会走到终点站，那这个终点不要在解散那天，那样太难看，要早一点，于是那次做完之后我向他提议，我们两个就到此为止吧，他含着烟想了一会，没有多问，轻易便同意了。  
隔天晚上，在德、水院两个约我们吃饭，我们都喝了酒，志源哥睁着一双醉眼盯着我笑，朝我挑挑眉毛。我知道他想干什么，可笑的是，我们明明已经结束了。他挨了我的拳头，大骂我是不是有病。我没有病。  
我和他开始得稀里糊涂，结束的时候总要清楚明白些才好，日后回想起来也不至于太过糊涂。我打了他，他也打了我，我们互不相欠。这样形式的结束已经足够明确，我想，不论殷志源和我之间究竟有没有感情，或是被归类为何种感情，我和他总算是彻底完了。


	9. Chapter 9

Jekki解散后，我租下一十平米左右的小公寓，留在首尔继续上学。半年过去，除去短途出行仍无法选择大众交通工具之外，我已然回到了普通人的行列。有关那段成为jekki的日子随着时间的推移，愈发觉得虚幻又不真实。人总是这样，越是抓不住的越要怀念，从前总是抱怨忙，不能休息，现在有大把时间可以自由支配，却时时想念那些忙碌的日子。  
有时候我会做梦，梦里，我们仍在舞蹈教室里不分昼夜地排练，身体很累，肚子很饿，醒来时竟分不清自己究境置身何处，再次回想，Jekki的模样也变得模糊，仿佛只是留在回忆里一个美丽的梦。这时候，只有肚子饿是真实的。我强迫自己闭上眼睛，不去想柜子里剩下的最后半袋泡面，那是第二天的伙食。  
釜山朋友们一度觉得我省钱过于夸张。不是我抠门，组合解散后，我失去了唯一的经济来源，手头的钱只出不进，生活上需要用钱的地方很多，例如我的学费，母亲的手术费、医药费等等。他们问我这几年赚的钱都花哪去了，我骄傲一笑，说，我在釜山市区买了套房子，全款。可把我牛逼坏了。  
经济上的窘境让我迅速走出明星的光环，投入现实社会的怀抱，我想，jekki饭们怎么也不会想到，她们的偶像此刻正在为“吃饭”和“没钱”而头秃。明星到底算什么，绚丽外衣之下包裹着的，说到底也只是一个普通人罢了。  
不论怎样，Jekki离我越来越远了。  
这半年里，成员们只在解散初聚齐过一次，刚开始我与在德、水院两个最常联系，后来渐渐便不怎么多了，至于殷志源，自然是更不可能主动联系的。不过不联系也能知道他的音乐事业搞得风生水起，电视上、报纸上，新专辑的消息铺天盖地，想不看到都难。  
我想，我们俨然是两个世界的人了，我以为我们再不会有机会碰面。

再次见面是在12月初。  
那天我回釜山看望母亲，母亲的病近几年一直不见好转，晨僵时间愈发长，关节变形愈发的严重，这次回家，走起路来竟一瘸一拐的。经不住我细问，母亲终于承认，可能是前天回老房时帮邻居姜家婶子拆了一套被面，缝的时候站久了些，累着了。我听了火冒三丈，母亲连连安抚说没啥大事，休息几天就好了。我心说好个屁，问她这事姜婶知道吗，母亲没说话，我更想骂人了。  
那位姜大婶我从小就不待见，虚伪势利，好多管闲事，人前人后两副面孔，小时候我在背地里偷偷叫她“假惺惺”。午饭过后我戴个帽子去老房附近溜达，叉着腰跟她家门口生闷气。  
我替我妈憋屈，温厚老实的人偏偏摊上个当过明星的儿子，吃了亏还要想着我的名声，里外难做人。人这辈子到底是不能随性洒脱、率性而为地活，想到母亲即将要做的手术，和不知道在哪里辛苦打拼，好久不见的父亲，我开始思考，是不是应该多多以德报怨、逆来顺受着点，就当是为我爹妈延寿积德了。  
我沿着路边一路向东，不远处便是文化村，小时候经常去玩，周末则跑去图书馆三层与同伴一起写作业，那真是段单纯的时光。图书馆还是老样子，只是看着不如从前那样大了，我四处打量着，猛然间瞥到一个熟悉的身影——皮肤黝黑，嘴巴小巧，白衣白帽，帽檐压得很低。我不自觉地向他走近，又站住脚，直到他向相反方向转了个身才迟疑地喊了声，哥！  
他望过来，似乎笑开了，张开手臂向我走来，好激动地抱住我，晃一晃，然后我们马上分开。  
“好久不见！真的是好久不见！”他将帽檐抬了抬，露出一张笑脸和一对盛满喜色的眼睛。  
其实没有很久，距离我们上一次见面不过小半年。我问他怎么会来这里，他的眼珠轱辘轱辘地转，轻描淡写地说，“就，随便溜达呗。”  
骗子。  
我们曾来釜山公演过几次，有一次公演结束后，成员们还一起去过我家。我曾与他细说过文化村图书馆的位置，当时他问我是怎么接触跳舞的，我便给他讲，从前是如何如何在图书馆学习跳舞，又如何如何被保安大叔赶出去，再偷偷溜进来继续跳的那些荒唐事，末了我说，离这不远就是我家。难道说他还记着，或许，也想找一找我家吗？可是我还没有告诉他我已经搬了家......我不敢再想。  
当天傍晚，我与他一起回了首尔，晚上我们一起吃饭、喝酒，借着酒劲又上了床。时隔半年，我以为我们之间会生疏许多，可是没有，我们竟意外地合拍，甚至比之前的任何一次都要合，我熟悉他的身体，他也熟悉我的，真是讽刺。更讽刺的是，那一刻，我的脑子里不再纠结我们的关系问题，我好像什么都没有想，又好像想了很多，某一个节点我甚至想，就这么着吧，就这么着，也挺好。  
他又燃起一支烟，还是熟悉的味道，我去捞他的烟盒看，果然还是万宝路。薄荷味充斥着我的鼻腔和大脑，我好像醉了，时间拨回到两三年前那个喧闹的、汗涔涔的夏天，我拍拍他的胳膊催他赶紧起床，他迷迷糊糊地哼哼，五分钟，再睡五分钟就好嘛。  
“你，是不是喜欢我啊。”  
印象里他并没有这么问过，可我分明是听到了这样的话。我回过神来，瞪他，他并没有看我，单手抱头，仰面朝天。  
“嗯？”  
“嗯什么，问你呢。喜欢我吧？”  
他嘬一口烟，留给我些许时间平定慌张，可我的大脑还是一片空白，几乎丧失了思考的能力，于是本能地开始打哈哈。  
我说，“当然喜欢啦，不喜欢的话怎么可能做那么长时间的队友啊。”  
“也是。”  
他笑一笑，不再说话，安静抽烟。  
被当面戳穿心思的感觉并不好，我心里头很堵，头脑里很空，不能说话，不能思考，仿佛遁入虚无。  
他又开始说话，声音穿过这片虚无，传入到我的耳中。他说了很多，有的没的一大堆，甚至还扯去了欧洲。  
“听说欧洲那边最近闹平权呢，有关同性伴侣的，往后说不定同性之间也能结婚。这样挺好，很好。干嘛不让结婚呢，都是搭伙过日子，谁和谁搭不是搭，图个自在舒服就得了呗，对吧。”  
“生活已经很难了，这里不顺心，那里也不舒坦。得找个顺心的人在一起才行呐。”  
“不然，咱俩就在一起吧。”

我们短暂地好过一段时间。从2000年冬天开始，到2003年的冬天结束。  
和普通人一样，我们做爱、吵架、和好，和好之后又吵，脾气上来时也打过架，后来累了倦了，谁也不愿理谁，然后我们分手。  
分手是我提的。当时他刚起床，没有摔东西，也没有发脾气，什么都没有，只是停下动作，站在原地呆呆看了我好久，然后没有任何异议地，他轻声说，“好吧。”  
我想他还是不太爱我，他会选择跟我在一起只是因为身体上的习惯，厌倦了就分开，我想这对他也是一种解脱。这样很好，他终于不用再忍受我的无聊笑话，不用在沉闷气氛中没话找话。  
三年时间不短不长，正巧卡在一个彼此生厌的节点，可是为什么，为什么又是三年。Jekki在一起的时间是三年，我们也是三年，三年，好像诅咒一般印刻在我的身上。可这好像也没什么，人生不就是这样吗，睡了醒醒了睡，人走了又来，来了又再次离开。  
我失去了他，后来又失去了很多人，我想人活着活着，总是要失去的，只是时间早晚问题。道理虽然明白，却仍走不出悲痛的漩涡，我做错了事，并为此付出了严酷的代价，有关于那段灰暗的日子我已不想再提，记忆也好像被一同掩埋、封藏。医生告诉我这是大脑自己的选择，而我总觉得可能跟药物也有一定关系。  
兵役结束后，我全身心扑在刚出生的外甥女身上，她那么小又那么软，哭也好笑也好，都是那样的活力十足，这份生机让我迷恋又羡慕。  
也许是我迷恋得太过明显了，我的亲妹妹恩珠有一天突然对我旁敲侧击，说小家伙这么粘人要累死舅舅了，希望我能好好休息，联系老友聚上一聚，多与外界接触接触。我这才反应过来，恩珠又在为我担心了。  
在军队也好，照顾外甥女也罢，我仍未走出封闭的环境，当我的所有精力过度集中在同一件事情上时，这也是一个危险的信号。

走出封闭并不容易。开始几天，我每天宅在首尔家里无事可做，偶尔看看电视，偶尔上网。KBS总是重播《两天一夜》，不论愿意与否，我总能在电视上见到各种模样的殷志源。说来也巧，我们好的时候总能在各种电视台撞见，分手以后反而一次都没有过。首尔并不算大，我却再没见过他。  
电视里的殷志源又在跟哥哥弟弟们耍宝，睡姿也是千奇百怪，夸张到盘在旁边人的身上。我从未见过他是这样睡觉的，与我在一起时他好像从来都不这样。电视上的他频繁地哈哈大笑，这让我想起釜山朋友在朱曾问过我的问题。  
我们的事在朱是知道一点的，只有他知道。我俩刚好的时候他问我到底喜欢志源哥什么，我一时间说不上来，支支吾吾半天，只说喜欢看他开心，看他笑，后来我们分手，他也问我为什么，我答得很快。  
我说，我发现，我好像再也不能让他开怀大笑了。  
我喜欢志源哥笑，露出兔牙前仰后合，然后飞速藏在手背后。后来他笑得越来越少，而与我分开后他又能爽朗开心地大笑，我想，我的选择是正确的。

恩珠隔三差五打来电话，催我多出去走动走动，我嘴上嗯嗯啊啊地答应，身体却不为所动。很偶尔的，我会去电影院，除此之外，则净是些与互联网时代格格不入的爱好。  
音像店近几年生意愈发不景气，以前常去的那家已经关门倒闭了，好容易才找到一家。货架中间放着当下最红的电影和专辑，很久以前Jekki也在这个行列，我选了一张莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥的《盗梦空间》，记得上一次看他的片子还是那部火遍全球的《泰坦尼克号》。那部碟片我有两张，一张是VCD，另一张是后来发行的更加清晰的DVD版本。当时我与殷志源俩人一起看，他也是个极其感性的，到片末我们几乎都要抱头痛哭了。  
七年时间好像弹指一挥间，曾经的种种回想起来好似发生在昨天。我抽出那张DVD，这么多年过去，塑料盒子已经变脆了。我小心翼翼地打开它，从中忽然落下一张对折的白纸，翻开它，内面第一行写着，to 殷志源。  
那笔迹不是我的，却很眼熟。我快速向下扫了几行，当即折好，将它扔回抽屉最深处。  
这是殷志源的笔迹，这是他写给自己的信。


	10. Chapter 10

我不明白志源哥为什么要写这样一封信，他一向没有写信或是日记之类的习惯，至少与我在一起的那几年里没有。信的内容我并没有看到多少，焦虑又开始侵蚀我，吞没我，我没来由地感觉到冷，冷到手臂发紧，于是急忙去翻我的药。舍曲林对我一直很有效，我只需吞下它，然后钻进被窝里，用不了多久我就不会再焦虑，也不会再觉得冷，一切都会过去。  
那天我又做了一个梦，梦里我好像是个空降兵，穿着降落伞，与许多人一起在城市上空滑行，自由极了。殷志源也在这个队伍里。分手后的这些年他从不曾入我的梦，这是第一次，红色安全帽紧扣在他的脑袋上，样子有些滑稽。途中不断有人降落，最后只剩下我俩，他说，我们就这么飘，飘去北海道吧，去看看那里的雪是不是真的那么漂亮。我们一直飘，一直飘，终于看到海洋，而他却突然消失不见，浩浩长空只余我独自一人。我迫切地想要落地，手却怎么都够不到操纵带，再仔细看，降落伞也好像不似平常的模样，恍然大悟：原来我是一朵蒲公英啊，蒲公英哪里还有手呢。  
复诊时，我同医生讲起这个奇怪的梦，她思索片刻，问我最近是不是有什么不顺心，或是想要逃避的事，我想了想，笑说，“好像净是些陈芝麻烂谷子的事了。以前我想得挺明白，最近好像又不太明白了。”她微微点头，视线落在我的手上，它们正绞在一起，右手已经把左手示指捏红了。  
“不妨多出门走走，去些开阔的地方，这样对宰镇先生的情绪也有好处。或许，宰镇先生有想要去的地方吗？”  
的确有过。  
与殷志源还在一起的那几年，我们曾十分想去北海道，我想我会做这个梦多半也与这件事有关。  
“去北海道一定要选在冬天，到一个不知名的海边小镇去才好。选一个好天，天刚蒙蒙亮就出发，你可一定要早点把我叫醒，去看橙蓝交织的天边缓慢升起的太阳，去吃便利店第一锅热气腾腾的关东煮，乘上清晨的第一艘船出海去。到时候，我们得穿多一些，这样才能抵御住冬日里凌烈的海风，我们就站在甲板上，去布满浮冰的海里听一听破冰的声音。”  
可惜到最后都没能去成。  
“倒是想去北海道来着。”我如实说道，“梦刚醒的时候特别想去，于是马上打电话查了最近的航班，还稍微做了攻略。后来才反应过来，原来我现在还不能出国呢，因为兵役的关系......”  
“没关系的，没关系。”她看着我的眼睛，神情严肃又恳切，“即便这样，宰镇先生仍是自由的，你是自由的。”  
也许她是对的。  
禁锢我的不是别人，而是我自己。

临近冬至的时候，我决定去釜山待上几天。釜山的房子几年前便向外出租了，我找了一家临海的旅店开了房间，每天都去海边，看潮涨潮落，看人来人往。在海边，我遇到一个日本男人，中等个子，眉毛很浓，他过来跟我搭讪，以为我也是日本人，然后我们回旅店，上床。  
他来吻我，前戏做得很足，我却迟迟不见状态，这让我们都有些尴尬。他停下动作，挠着头嘀咕日本话，我的日语不好，只能零星听懂一些单词，所以他在骂我也是极有可能的。  
“那个……”他磕磕巴巴地讲起英文，问我，你是gay吗？我点点头，他的神情更加尴尬，他说，“那，你是不是不太喜欢我呀？”  
喜欢不喜欢的倒也谈不上，舍曲林在抑制我焦虑抑郁的同时自然也会抑制生理上的欲望，这很正常，但我不知要怎么跟他解释，只能简单地说，“药，我吃药。”他诧异地瞪大眼睛，像动漫人物那样发出夸张的音节，我以为他会离开，但他没有。他开始尝试着跟我聊天，我不擅长日语，他也不会韩语，我们的英文都不怎么流利，他问我“漂亮”用韩语怎么讲，然后用韩语对我说，you，漂亮，very漂亮。  
这话听着耳熟，以前也有人这么说过我，我盯住他的脸，隐隐约约地，仿似看到了那个人的模样。他们之间的确有些相像，譬如浓密的眉毛，譬如相似的温柔，我看着他，看向他，他在说话，眉梢扬得高高的，嘴巴一张一合，一张一合：  
“发烧的人怎么能吃冰棍呢？哥哥那不是为你好吗。”  
“发烧怎么就不能吃冰棍了？又不是什么大病。”小烧而已，有什么好紧张。  
“冬天，发着烧，还要吵着吃冰棍。你自己听听这像话吗？”  
我将脑袋缩进被子里，进行无声的反抗。他躺到我身边来，钻进被子里抱我，“等咱感冒好了再吃，好吗？哎呀我们李漂亮是小孩子吗，这就生气啦？”  
我没应，裹紧被子说我好冷，他好脾气地说，“那我给你暖一暖。”  
他握住我的手，半个身子覆在我身上，我知道我的手是冰凉的，脚也是冰凉的，而他，却是温暖的。志源哥是很怕冷的，大夏天我穿背心的时候他都要在背心外面再套一件短袖外搭。冬天，他几乎每晚都来找我一起睡觉，很多时候我们什么都不做，只是睡觉，我抱着他，他说我好暖和，像个小火炉。现在，他也是我的小火炉了。  
那天我还是如愿以偿地吃到了冰棍。吃过饭后，志源哥突然说要给我变个魔术，掏根冰棍来要我小口舔着吃，我嗷呜咬下一大口，他慌忙掐住我脖子不许我咽下去，非要我含暖了再吞。  
“那算什么吃冰棍啊！”  
“得了吧，让你吃就不错了！”  
他将剩下的塞到自己嘴巴里，冰得龇牙咧嘴。  
有些记忆已经变得很模糊了，有一些却依然鲜活，在我头脑中扎根。以前我一直固执地认为他不爱我，可是现在，我也不知道了。

离开釜山的前一天下午，在朱约我唱K，与他的朋友们一起在练歌房嚎了一整个下午。不知是谁点了jekki的歌，《couple》的前奏响起，屏幕上投放出我们年轻的脸，极具年代感的诡异背景是当时公司的办公室大门，看起来很寒酸。整个mv里我和殷志源只有一个双人镜头，那个镜头当时拍摄了很久，导演要求我们直视摄像机对嘴，而我却总是忍不住去看殷志源的脸。  
傍晚时候，在朱张罗着一起吃饭，我用一个蹩脚的理由推辞掉，回到旅店楼下的便利店随便解决晚饭。在那里，我偶遇到了在德，当时我正在吃关东煮和一盒泡面，他进来买烟。  
我们已经很久没有见面了，在德好像胖了些，笑起来还是稚气未脱的样子。他冲我招手，问我最近还好吗，然后我们很自然地聊起jekki。分开的这十年，大家似乎过得都不错。  
“可是不管怎么想，我是真的没想到，志源哥竟然会是我们之中最早结婚的一个，现在想想都觉得神奇。”  
“……？”  
“你不知道吗？这得有大半年了吧。”他随即反应过来，“也是，那时候你应该还在军队呢，所以不知道，我也是后来才知道的，吓了一跳。好像是哥的初恋，呀......真是想不到。”  
我看着窗外，看着在德，一切都变得遥远又陌生，恍惚间，我想起了我的十八岁，以及有关殷志源的一些久远记忆。  
那一年的出道讨论会上，我们被要求依次展示唱跳实力，志源哥第一个站出来，拖着麦克风的长线唱一首抒情老歌，如此专注，如此深情，鼻音和颤音都恰到好处，十八岁的我看着他的侧影，突然觉得他在发光。在德说那个女孩是哥的初恋，我想，她应该是温和好脾气的那种类型，会做饭，很漂亮，殷志源与她结婚，那他一定很爱她。  
在德并非独自前来，车里还有朋友在等，很快，他与我道别，我们约好下次再见。我望着他车子驶离的方向发了好久的呆，回过神的时候，面已经冷透了。临出门前，我打算买一包万宝路，各种包装的万宝路占去烟架整整一排，我第一次知道原来万宝路的种类有这么多。  
便利店距离海边并不远，天刚蒙蒙黑，我在海边静静站了一会，点起一支烟，从大衣内侧口袋里掏出一张对折的白纸，殷志源写给自己的那封，将它仔仔细细看完。  
天边，余韵的橙红已渐渐褪去，只留下泼墨般的蓝，云也变得暗淡，海浪声此起彼伏，与冬日凌冽的风声混在一起，薄荷烟的气味沾满咸湿的味道。我的手冻僵了，信的一角被捏得皱巴巴，扑簌簌地乱飞。  
疾风吹过，我连打几个寒颤，发觉竟将羽绒服落在了便利店里，钱包房卡都在里边，于是匆忙转身，将那封信重新装回口袋，乘着夜色，沿着来时的路，一路疾走。  
那是2010年12月21日，冬至日前一天。

To 殷志源：  
今晚与宰镇一起看了《泰坦尼克号》，我是第一次看，宰镇之前已经看过一次了，但他还是哭得很惨，我也哭得很惨。人类在天灾人祸面前实在是太过渺小，太过脆弱，所以，家人、朋友，都得好好珍惜才行，珍惜当下的每一刻。还好我和宰镇现在还好好在一起（宰镇现在已经睡着了），不过，要是能再早一点就好了。早些发现他的心意，连同我自己的心意，是傻瓜来着。不过没关系，以后的日子还足够长。  
现实点讲，能健康平安地活到八十岁，八十岁就够本了吧。现在我二十四周岁，人生还剩下五十六年。想要做的事有很多，出很多专辑，做最好的hip-hop，吃好吃的食物，去看世界的很多地方。还有，明年一定，一定要搬到有暖气的房子里去才行，没有暖气的冬天实在是太太太太冷了......  
在暖和的房子里生活，一起看电影、打游戏，叫三人份的炸酱面吃个痛快，想在阴雨天的早上一起睡懒觉，一起养狗和猫，想要再爱你五十六年。

2002年11月14日凌晨3时许

（全文完）


End file.
